


Turbulent Seas

by Tandrele



Series: Demigod Harry Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Demigod Harry, Demigod Powers - Freeform, Demigods, Epic Friendship, Families of Choice, Gen, Greek Monster Children, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Playing around with demigod abilities, Powerful Harry, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tandrele/pseuds/Tandrele
Summary: Harry Potter was six years old when he found out why he was different.





	1. Chapter 1

 

O

Harry Potter was six years old when he found out why he was different.

It had been a strange day really; the Dursley’s were vacationing in America and had rented a small villa on Laguna Beach in California.

Dudley Dursley, Harry’s overweight cousin of the same age, thought it would be funny to drag Harry into the ocean and hold him under water.

Harry’s Aunt and Uncle couldn’t have cared less, they were just pleased that their ‘Dinky Duddydums’ was having a great time on their vacation.

Harry had struggled to hold his breath for as long as he could until he’d given in and sucked the cool ocean water into his mouth, searching desperately for something that would give his aching lungs some relief.

It was at that moment that he realized he could breathe underwater, and when he became still from shock, Dudley had heaved him back up into dry land causing him to wonder if it even happened at all.

He knew better than to tell his Aunt and Uncle, it would mean more punishments, no food, less time to be outside and he really didn’t want to feel the burning fire his Uncle’s belt created on his tender back.

They would just yell abuse and tell him ‘do not do such freakish things in our presence!’.  Harry had never really understood what they were talking about, they had called him a freak and worthless for so long that it became almost normal for him to hear it and besides it wasn’t his fault that odd things happened around him. At least, he didn’t think so…breathing underwater was the first thing Harry had ever felt solely responsible for but it didn’t bother him too much, there was something about the ocean that just made him feel calmer.

Later, when they returned to their villa, Harry curled resolutely on the sofa while his relatives left for a restaurant dinner they had booked that morning.

It was also this night that the first monster attacked little Harry Potter, it was this night that he ran far away from his relatives and in doing this he changed his destiny in more ways than anyone could have imagined.

O

On the other side of the world, Albus Dumbledore shuddered in his sleep.

O

 

 


	2. Demigods

 

O

The first time Harry met someone else that could explain his strange abilities and why monsters wanted to kill him, he was nine years old and running for his life.

He'd been on his own on the streets for three years and had quickly learned it was a bad idea to stay in one place for too long. At first it hadn't seemed like there would be any trouble, it'd been a long day and he hadn't slept much the night before due to the cold and the rash of monster attacks that seemed to be happening a lot more in the last couple of weeks. He was better at avoiding them do to the strange ability he'd mastered to step into a source of water and let it whisk him away to safety. The downside was that it disoriented him and made him too tired do anything but sleep for hours afterwards.

The hope that there was a viable source of water near was what kept his eyes scanning his surrondings as the monster nipped at his heels as he twisisted through allyways in an effort to loose it or at the very least slow it down.

The Monster was one Harry had never seen before, with bat like wings, a shrivled body and a screeching voice.

He didn't pay attention to anything it said.

 Monsters were very good at lying and tricking  you into to doing exactly what they wanted before they killed you.

He had learned that the hard way.

He dove foward into a roll as he felt the monster's claws graze his back, he sucked in a breath desperetly  trying to regulate his breathing and find some semblance of calm so he could come up with a plan, because so far there were no convient puddles of water in the alleys of whatever city he was currently in.

Unfortunately however as he turned the next corner he found himself at a dead end.

Harry hissed out a breath, because _wasn't that just typical._

He drew his knife from his pocket and flipped the blade out knowing that it wouldn't do much more than annoy the monster but he wasn't going down easy.

It flew forward cackling gleefully, a whip that looked to be made of lava held in one clawed hand, "Lord Hades will be so pleased as to have you in his realm at last! Get ready to die little god-"

The monsters voice cut off and Harry caught sight of a golden arrow sticking out of it's throat before it exploded into dust.

Letting out a sharp breath of relief, Harry looked up and into the eyes of his unexpected saviour.

Sharp, blue eyes in a pretty, tanned face stared back.

The girl was taller than him, with a certain gauntness that harry was familiar with (it spoke of too many missed meals and not enough sleep) and was dressed in the same kind of dirty rags he sported. The only difference between the two street kids was that she was female and had a shining gold bow with a quiver full of similar colored arrows slung over her shoulder. The tense silence stretched out for a few minutes before the girl said in a scratchy voice, "Well, kid, looks like you're in need of some help. First question, what do you know about monsters?"

Harry relaxed and took a tentaive step forward, "Only that they seem dead set on eating me."

That suprised a harsh bark of laughter from the girl, "A good start. If you stick with me though I can teach you some more." She bared her teeth in a paraody of a grin looking more  like a sharks smile in the low light of the alley. Then she held out a hand her blue eyes, wary but encouraging.

Harry bared his teeth right back and took it.

O

Her name turned out to be Kate ("Kate. Not Katie not Kat. No last name 'neither, so don't go asking."), she was prickly, impatient, terribly paranoid and had zero tolernece for stupid quetions. It was through her, though, that Harry learned the truth of his exsistence. He was a demigod, son of someone powerful, was Kate's guess what with the monster interest he garnered. Kate herself was a daughter of Apollo, but she rarely spoke of it, mouth always twisted as if she'd eaten something especially bitter when it was mentioned.

Harry hardly cared who his godly parent was either way, whoever they were, they obviosuly cared little for him, and according to Kate it was relatively normal.

"The gods don't care, Harry." She had said bluntly as they crouched together in the corner of an alley, huddling as close as they could for warmth. "We're all mistakes, and the only time they acknowledge us is when they need us to do their dirty work. They dress it up as some heroic honor, but they don't give any fucks when we die on thier 'quests'."

The two of them quickly became inspeperable, relying on eachother more and more, and becoming quite accomplished at killing any monster in their way. It was much easier when Kate gave him his matching pair of celestial bronze daggers that he weilded like he'd been doing it his whole life.

(He only asked her once where she got them. Her eyes went distance and her face pale. "A friend." was all she would say. Harry never asked again.)

Harry was ten, when they first started hearing whispers about an army of demigods, minor gods and monsters led by a titan that was coming together to dethrone the gods.

Kate was thrilled with the idea and honestly Harry could see the appeal even though he was much too paranoid to even consider trsuting anyone besisdes himself or Kate.

"I think they have a chance! A chance to make it so no other demigod is left to fend for themselves like we are." Kate had an amost manic glow in her eyes whenever they disscussed it. "Something needs to change, Harry, it just _has_ too. Perhaps this isn't the right way for them to go about it, but at least they're trying!"

Harry didn't think following the whims of a mad titan was the wisest desicison but he agreed that something had to change, so kids like him and Kate be something other than monster food, cannon fodder and errand boys for the gods.

Kate laughed and pulled him into a hug, "Who knows, maybe we'll find a home becuase of all this."

Harry rather doubted it, but smiled anyways.

O

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
